More Than, Less Than
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: Neither of the hobbits moves for a long time; simply staring at the other. For a moment, Ori wonders if they've turned into statues until he sees the unfamiliar hobbit shrink away. He watches silently, Mister Baggins allow his hand to fall back to his side dejectedly.


Ori stands half hidden; partway behind a tree, peering through the darkness at their burglar. He honestly felt a bit bad for the smaller creature. It was clear to everyone even him this small creature was no burglar. Ori could see it in the hobbit's reserved almost stuffy mannerisms and the way he'd reacted at Bofur's description of Smaug. Yet Ori is fascinated by the small creature and hopes he'll come with them. He wants to know everything about there is to know about hobbits. Do they all have such large and rather hairy feet? Is that the reason their faces are beardless? How do they court? But most of all, Ori wants to know who that is approaching Mister Baggins now.

Ori reaches for his slingshot, lowering his hand as Mister Baggins shoulders slump in relief at this new visitor. From what can see, it's another hobbit with dark, shiny brown curls. His skins tawny in the moonlight, tanned from countless hours of working in the sun. The smile on his round face doesn't quite reach his eyes, Ori notices. Neither of the hobbits moves for a long time; simply staring at the other. For a moment, Ori wonders if they've turned into statues until he sees the unfamiliar hobbit shrink away. He watches silently, Mister Baggins allow his hand to fall back to his side dejectedly.

"I know it's not proper," Bilbo whispers bitterly. "But if I go Hamfast, you'll be able to return to your wife." Ori swallows hard, his stomach twisting with guilt as the other hobbit, Hamfast looks away.

"You know she doesn't mind, Mr. Bilbo…" He trails off, lowering his gaze.

"But she does care, doesn't she?" Bilbo hisses venomously. "She does mind when you stay late; have tea with me; have dinner with me. Does she know of the flowers you planted?" Hamfast's head drops as he sighs; running through his hair. "No, I didn't think so," Bilbo lets out a shaky breath, turning away. "An adventure may not be proper. But neither is this." Bilbo whisper as he moves up the path. Ori holds his breath as he waits to be discovered. But Bilbo moves past him and towards the back of the house. Ori glances towards the house, knowing full well he should go inside. Dori's probably worried sick and fussing over Nori by now. But Ori can't bring himself to leave the hobbit alone. He moves towards the back of the house where Bilbo sits alone; staring dejectedly at a tiny, lone garden.

"Did you know that every flower has a meaning?" Bilbo asks Ori softly, still not looking at the dwarf. Dwarves did not have use really for flowers. They fancied stones, jewelry, and gold. But still Ori shakes his head, his gaze open and earnest. He points towards a tiny, delicate plant sprouting several white flowers. Bilbo's face becomes drawn as he inhales sharply, looking away.

"It's a tuberose," Bilbo says quietly, folding his hands under his chin. "Its meaning is forbidden pleasure—dangerous love." Ori feels his cheeks heat up with blush as he looks away from the flower, staring at his hands in his lap.

"He's my gardener, you see," Bilbo sighs, running a hand through his curls. "And what's worse, he's married to a wonderful hobbit lass, Bell Goodchild." Ori can't stop himself as he looks up, his eyes wide and his tone incredulous.

"If he's married to such a wonderful lass, why would he—I mean…Well you both…." Ori winces, waiting for Bilbo to strike him; scold him for being so nosy. But the hobbit's face is warm, his eyes half lidded as he watches Ori.

"I'm lonely," Bilbo whispers and even in the darkness, Ori can see tears shining in the hobbit's eyes. "It started with me inviting him for tea, practically begging him to come inside. And then it slowly progressed to carrying my things back from the market; staying for dinner," Bilbo hesitates, his face twisting with a grimace. "Other hobbits began talking, saying it wasn't right you see for the grandson of the Thain and his gardener to be spending so much time together. Bell won't say it, but I know she cares and I know it bothers her." Ori is no stranger to envy; when he sees other dwarves carrying the books he can't afford; wearing new clothes rather than handmade knitted ones; dwarves not being mothered over. But jealously is something foreign to him. It's clear in Bilbo's eyes as they darken, his nostrils flaring.

"A lot more nights, he won't stay, can't stay," Bilbo whispers bitterly. "Hamfast is Bell's husband to cook for; clean for; fuss over—her husband to love. I'm simply his employer," Ori reaches for Bilbo's shoulder awkwardly but his hands stopped by the hobbit's with a gentle squeeze. "Let's go in why don't we? I'm sure the others are worrying." Ori nods, returning the gentle squeeze with a blush as he moves slowly towards the house even though he knows the hobbit doesn't follow him. Bilbo stares at the tuberose, his mind made up. He'll join the dwarves on this quest, anything to get away from seeing Hamfast and Bell start their family; live together as a husband and wife and covet what is not his.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ori will stop his pony with a soft, heartbroken smile as he hears Bilbo's voice cry for them to wait. He will be the only one who notices Bilbo's lost gaze when he thinks of Hamfast; the shadowed, furious gaze when he thinks of Hamfast with Bell. And Ori will the only one Bilbo accepts comfort from. Bilbo will spend many nights by the fire thinking of Hamfast, his head bowed; unaware of Ori's mitten glad hand gently rubbing his back. And when Thorin asks why he comes back; Bilbo nearly says because I can't face Hamfast again. Hamfast Gamgee goes to Bilbo Baggins house, intent to work. He fully intends to do just that: work. No tea, no market, no meals together; just work. He'll return to Bell when he's finished. He swears this to himself as he enters the gate and heads towards the garden. He can't stop himself though from wandering towards their secret garden, planted at the back of the house. Hamfast stops sharply though, his throat going dry. In front of the door, in a simple pot wrapped with a dainty ribbon sits some sweet pea and blue violets. Hamfast can't stop himself as he chokes on a breathless sob, hanging his head low.<p>

* * *

><p>So I kinda have this small obession with rare pairings. I got this idea after seeing a quote that said we're more than friends but less than a couple and my idea just sorta took off. Disclaimer: I own nothing; all rights go to their respectful owners.<p>

Flower meaning: sweet pea: I'm sorry, I must leave  
>Blue violet: I will remain faithful<p> 


End file.
